1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a device for securing and holding binding means, such as ribbons, string, and twine, to assist an individual in securely wrapping packages and parcels.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Almost every individual at some time needs to securely wrap a gift package or a parcel. A gift package generally includes wrapping paper that may be themed for a particular occasion, such as Christmas, a birthday, or an anniversary. Most packages or parcels are secured by a binding means, such as a ribbon, string, or twine to ensure that the package or parcel will stay securely wrapped.
When a binding means is used to secure a package or parcel, it is first conveying around the package or parcel around the length and width. After doing so, the person doing the wrapping has two opposed ends of the binding means in their hands and now must tie the ends in a knot or bow. During the procedure normally used for tying the knot or bow, it is necessary, in order that the knot or bow complete the secure wrapping of the package or parcel, to hold the partially-tied knot or bow tightly to complete the tying procedure. If a person is alone, they must use a finger or other body part to hold the partially-tied knot or bow and complete the procedure. Frequently, the use of a finger or body part can lead to less than satisfying results, as the package or bow may not be tightly and securely tied and the individual must start over. Such a use of a finger, for example, can lead to pinching the finger.
If another person is with the individual who is tying the knot or ribbon, that person can lend a finger to secure the partially-tied knot, but that person also may experience having a finger pinched.
There thus exists a need for an apparatus to assist a person in securely wrapping a package or parcel.
There also exists a need for an apparatus to assist a person in securely wrapping a package or parcel that is easy to use.
There also exists a need for an apparatus to assist a person in securely wrapping a package or parcel that can be used with a variety of binding means, such as ribbon, string or twine.
There also exists a need for an apparatus to assist a person in securely wrapping a package or parcel that can be used as a decorative element in the packaging or parcel.
The securing apparatus of the present invention provides all of the above advantages, as well as other advantages as will be described, and overcomes the disadvantages of known methods and devices for wrapping packages and parcels.